Warlock quests
Alliance Quests Level 1 Tainted Letter This is your first quest that is class exclusive. Simply take the Tainted Letter Marshal McBride gives you and bring it to Drusilla LaSalle, who is in the graveyard on the right side of the abbey to receive 30-40 xp and a new quest. The Stolen Tome You can start this quest at level 1, but it is recommended you be at least level 4 before you start this. Drusilla wants you to steal a book the Defias stole from the abbey library called The Powers of the Void. She says it is near a tent at one of the Defias Camps across the river. Cross the bridge and proceed northwest until you see a tent. The books are on the right side of the opening. Mouse over the book and get closer to it until the cog turns gold. Right-click to begin to steal the book. Once the casting bar at the bottom is full, you can take the book from the loot screen, and run the hell out. Warning: Try and kill all the Defias near the book, because taking damage cancels the casting process and you have to start over again. Bring the book to Drusilla for 360 xp and the Summon Imp spell. Level 10 Gakin's Summons Speak to Remen Marcot in the basement of the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire to start this quest. He tells you to speak to Gakin the Darkbinder. Go to the Slaughtered Lamb Inn in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind. Speak to Gakin to receive 390-420 xp and access to a new quest. Surena Caledon Start by talking to Gakin the Darkbinder, the Warlock trainer in Stormwind. He is located in the Slaughtered Lamb Inn in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind. Talk to him and he will ask you to kill Surena Caledon and bring back the choker she stole from him. The target is in a house on the east edge of the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch. Surena Caledon, a level 9 caster, is accompanied by two slightly higher-leveled NPCs. Kill Surena and bring the choker back to Gakin to receive 380-625 xp and access to a new quest. The Binding Gakin says that you are now ready to be able to summon your own Voidwalker. He gives you the Bloodstone Choker you got from Surena and tells you to summon a Voidwalker and kill it. Once you have done that, return the choker for your reward. Go deeper into the basement of the Inn, until you reach a room with a pentagram on the floor. Step on it and right-click on the choker to summon the Voidwalker. Once he is summoned, you must attack and kill it. Once it is dead, bring the choker back to Gakin to receive the Summon Voidwalker spell and 380-625 xp. Level 20 Devourer of Souls Once you are level 20, speak to Gakin the Darkbinder in Stormwind City to receive this quest. Gakin tells you about Succubi, devourers of souls, breakers of hearts, dominators of minds. Perfect minions. He tells you that in order to summon a Succubus, you need a symbol of love to draw it out of the netherworld. Gakin does not know where to find that, but he tells you to speak to Takar the Seer, who does. Travel to Camp Tarajou in the Barrens of Kalimdor to find Takar. Speak to him to gain a new quest and 80-775 xp. ---- Horde Quests Level 10 Halgar's Summons Speak to Ageron Kargal on the second floor of the Gallow's End Tavern in Brill. He sends you on a quest to speak to Carendin Halgar in Undercity. You can find him near the Temple of the Damned in the Magic Quarter. Creature of the Void Talk to Carendin Halger near the Temple of the Damned in Undercity. He tells you of Egalin, who summoned the first voidwalker. He tells you to retrieve Egalin's Grimoire from a Scarlet Crusade agent in a tower to the west of the Undercity. You can find the Grimoire in Captain Perrine's chest in the ruined tower just west of the Undercity. Once you have it, return to Carendin. The Binding Once you've returned Egalin's Grimoire, Carendin tells you of his first time summoning a voidwalker. He gives you a Rune of Summoning, and instructs you to stand in the center of the summoning circle. Summon a voidwalker, then subdue (defeat) it. After you've defeated it, speak to Carendin once more to receive the Summon Voidwalker ability. Warlock * 10 Gakin's Summons * 20 Devourer of Souls * 31 Components for the Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe * 40 Summon Felsteed list of warlock quests: thott Category:Quests